crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mods
List of known mods, tweaks, graphical changes and cheats. Any mods that appear to have been abandoned/never finished, then their entry will have a strike through. NOTE: Some of the following links are to the official Paradox modifications forum, to view these threads you must be logged in and have registered your Crusader Kings II copy to your forum account. General Mods Britannia 479 AD - The Winter King - This is a total conversion for Crusader Kings II, a dark age Arthurian setting based on "The Warlord Chronicles" saga by Bernard Cornwell (The Winter King, The Enemy of God, Excalibur). Crusader Kings Z - A zombie invasion mod. Lotharingia + Lowlands Reworked - This mod adds the historical kingdom of Lotharingia as it was under Lothar II, adds new counties and duchies to the Lowlands (Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg) and reworks existing ones. Steppe Faces v1.3 (1.07, LoR, and SoI Compatible) The Prince and the Thane - Balancing, enhancements to events and decisions, historical enhancements, and an extended map. Works with patch 1.092 only. Steppe Faces v1.2 - This set provides custom graphics for the Cumans, Pechenegs, and Seljuk Turks, in addition to two flags for the Cumans and Pechenegs to replace the vanilla. Crusader Kings 2 Plus - Many features and tweaks that will greatly improve the game experience and fix some bugs. Attempts to give a more historical feel to the game. Umbra Spherea - An expansion of the map to include the rest of Asia. Flavourful Titular Titles v1.24 - Adds a host of titular kingdoms, sultanates and serene republics to add more flavour to the game. Italia Victrix - an Italian Empire mod - This mod adds a de jure Italian Empire to fill the blank in Italy, and a small decision to rip Sicily from the Byzantine Empire. Mythos - An historical fantasy mod, focusing mostly on adding mythological creatures to the world. Targaryen Invasion of Europe A King's Court - This is a huge project that will improve the experience of playing as a king, adding new provinces, scenarios, events, traits, titles, decisions and much more. Lux Invicta - A complete overhaul of the world into an alternate history designed by the creators. Dozens of new religions including solar and mithric cults, many new cultures, overhauled construction in provencies, and general fixes to every aspect of the game. Historical Mods (pre-1066) Diadochi Kings - Set immediately after the death of Alexander the Great, and focuses on the events around the Mediterranean. The Matter of Britain - An overhaul mod set in Britain from 410 to 1066. Saeculum Obscurum - An reconstruction of Europe in the years following 476. A.D. 633: Rise of Islam - Adds another start date in 633, directly after the death of Muhammad. Total Conversions Game Of Thrones - A total conversion mod for CK2. Elder Kings - An Elder Scrolls total conversion. Middle Earth Project - A total conversion based on the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. Outremer: Tides of Fate - A total conversion based on the creator's own world. Sonendar - A total conversion based on the creator's own world. Witcher Kings - A Witcher total conversion. The Four Nations - A total conversion based on the Nickelodeon show Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Fantasy